The present invention relates to a device for detecting the operating state of a fused cutout employed in electric power distribution systems.
Fused cutouts are employed in power distribution systems as protection devices which open a current path in the event of an overcurrent condition due to overload or system short circuits. Typically, such a cutout would be series connected in a power conducting phase line via which power is distributed to consumers. Cutouts may also be applied in the primary circuits of distribution transformers or capacitor banks.
At each location where cutouts are provided, one such cutout would be associated with each power conductor phase. A power network would typically employ a large number of such cutouts distributed throughout the service area. If the fused cutout operates and breaks the circuit, an associated portion of the service area would experience a power outage. This condition could not be corrected until the utility has been informed of its existence and, by visual inspection, the open fused cutout is located and the blown fuse is replaced.